


Star Wars Episode VIII - Opening Scene

by CMagpie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMagpie/pseuds/CMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine the opening scene of Star Wars Episode VIII, picking up from the final scene of Episode VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Episode VIII - Opening Scene

~~ Open scene ~~

_Fade in on a green island in an ocean of blue._

_Zoom in on two figures standing on the island, facing each other._

_Absolutely no time has passed since the end of episode VII. Zilch. Nothing. Picking up right where we left off._

_Rey, wearing her nifty new vest with matching arm wraps that she picked up at the D'Qar Nordstrom Rack (70% off!), stands before the mysterious and venerable Jedi master, offering the very lightsaber with which she had defeated and scarred Kylo Ren, returning it to its rightful owner. Her hazel eyes are filled with yearning._

_Luke Skywalker lowers the hood of his homespun Jedi robe, his piercing blue eyes filled with a wistful sadness, deeper than the ocean that surrounds them._

_Luke speaks._

"So. You must be Rey. Sorry about dumping you on Jakku all those years ago. That place must have sucked. But you're here now, so it looks like everything turned out all right in the end. No hard feelings? I guess you met my nephew, then. Moody bastard, ain't he?"

~~ End scene ~~

 


End file.
